


Love Me Like You Do

by mindofziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Power Bottom Zayn, Top Liam, feminization kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofziam/pseuds/mindofziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's scared about what his future with Liam might be. Liam's there to assure Zayn he isn't going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo, so I wrote this while being in a DM group chat. Any errors are of my own, and I'm sorry for how vague this is, but yeah, it's definitely rushed. 
> 
> For Leslie and her tenacity and support even though I write nowhere close to decent.
> 
> I would love if y'all dropped some comments telling me what y'all think I could improve in my writing.. stuff like that. Love y'all lots! x

zayn stares at his twitter timeline and refreshes every few minutes till he sees that the boys' plane has landed in london. he grabs his bag and leaves his home, having called sam to get a car for him to go to surrey to wait for liam... that's if liam even wants to see him after the long and dreadful 2 weeks. zayn hasn't had a chance to explain himself in the slightest about the decision he had no input in. he hopes liam goes to the mansion, so yeah he's taking his chances.

it's quite a lengthy drive, though zayn blames it more on his exasperation rather than the actual time. when he arrives to the gated areahe talks to the gate keeper and he sees it in his eyes the bit of pity that he has because it so happens that all of a sudden zayn malik decided to leave one direction, mid tour, due to stress and it so happens he has gotten papped more this entire week than his 5 years of career... he gets to gate of liam's home, what zayn would once call _our home_ but he really doesn't even know where he stands with liam.

it's a raw feeling in his heart, he's felt numb the entire week he's been in the studio, putting his feelings into words then into crumpled tear stained paper. he steps out of the car and thanks the driver for willing to still put up with his bullshit. the driver smiles at that and wishes zayn good luck.

he walks to the front door, opening it slowly. there's a stale, eerie feeling in the house that zayn cringes at because even if they rarely stepped into this house, it always felt like _home_.

he walks to the kitchen and grabs a beer before walking to the living room and laying down on the couch. liam should be here any minute if he even decided to come down, and zayn just wants to cry in his chest and hold liam tight because nothing feels more than home than liam's breathing, the rise of his chest under zayn's fingertips and the small chuckles that sometimes wake zayn. nothing feels more home than liam. zayn drifts off to a small slumber on the couches, his breathing ragged because he can't do it without liam, and he needs to know if they're okay. 

/

the loud echo of a door being shut wakes zayn up. he stares at the clock placed on a shelf. 2 AM.

his face feels sticky with dried tears and zayn knows he probably cried in his own sleep. he hears the squeak of liam's sneakers, louder with each footstep. liam's silhouette is clear by the entrance of the living room. zayn sits on the couch, bringing his legs up to his chest before mumbling a small and broken, "hi."

he feels rather than sees the frown pull at liam's brows, and zayn's breathing is labored, not wanting to cry but finding it too hard to see liam for the first time since the whole shit happened.

"matt told me you were here. i was planning to stay at my flat in london, but i figured i'd come here, see what you wanted," liam says quietly.

his voice is cold, something that completely breaks zayn, and he lets the tears escape his eyes.

"i should probably go," zayn sighs, not wanting to feel his rejection. he begins straightening himself out. when liam sees the shiny drop slide down zayn's cheek, liam runs towards zayn, sitting on the couch next to zayn and pulls zayn into his chest.

"baby," liam whispers. 

"i'm so sorry li, i'm sorry i've let all of you down," zayn manages to say, his voice broken, full of sorrow.

liam stays quiet, waiting for zayn to continue, not wanting to push him since this is much more than what he originally thought.

zayn's still closed in, not wanting to say anything, trying to find the words to explain that he's still there and he has to come back and he hates the fact that the boys actually think he abandoned the band to pursue a solo career. 

zayn begins explaining though, explains everything from the point he left bangkok to the point he got to london and had a meeting with perrie, modest's main people and simon jones.

"from there on, you know the rest," zayn sighs, his breathing now calm. 

liam's hand is on zayn's back, calming him down, interpreting zayn's words.

liam stands, leaving zayn feeling cold. at this point, zayn feels like he just lost a battle because liam disappears from his sight, and the feeling of rejection creeps on him again. but then he sees the lights being turned on around the house, so he realizes liam is going to want to talk more. 

liam walks back in, exhaustion notable in his face, and scoops zayn up from the couch as if he were a child, and usually zayn would throw a fit, but right now he really needs to just _feel_ liam's body pressed against his. zayn's longed for this far too long to not take advantage of it. 

zayn wraps his thighs around liam's hips, and his arms around his neck, while placing his head on the curve of liam's neck, breathing him in, the anxiousness prickling his head now gone.

liam's hands are placed below his thighs, and he goes up the stairs, not bothered by zayn's weight in the slightest. even though liam's silence should bother zayn, it doesn't. he knows they're gonna be alright.

he gingerly drops zayn on his side of the bed, before stepping out of the room. a few minutes later, liam walks back in with his bags, dropping them on the entrance, before laying on their bed, and pulling zayn back in. they lay like that for a while, just looking at each other, and listening to the sound of their breathing. 

"you're awfully quiet," zayn says shyly. 

"just missed you," liam says truthfully.

"i missed you, too," zayn replies, avoiding liam's gaze, feeling horrible for the situation they're under. "so much, and i'm so sorry, for everything i've put you, and the boys through, babe."

"you have nothing to be sorry for," liam says, "you're just doing what they're asking you to do for the sake of the band. i'm sure the fans would understand," he says quietly.

zayn begins shaking his head, but liam hooks his fingers under his chin. "hey," he says. 

zayn looks up at him, his eyes brimmed with tears. 

"don't cry, please don't cry," he begs, "i can't bear to see you cry, baby," liam says quietly. 

liam begins scooting closer to zayn, close enough that their lips are almost brushing, and zayn is the one who pushes in before he can think about it.

zayn missed this. the softness of liam's lips against his own, removing all the stress, calming his senses and making him forget that there's a world out there that just doesn't understand how every single fiber of his being comes alive by just being next to one, if not the most wonderful understanding, and loving person he's met. it begins slow, jus tasting and remembering how special their kisses always were.. are..

but it slowly grows into something more when he feels liam's hand grip his waist tightly. 

zayn begins moving, not wanting to let go of liam's lips because maybe it's not the longest they've gone without each other, but it's the longest zayn's been put under such stress. not knowing where he and liam stand has taken a toll on him, and he just needs liam, needs to feel liam, needs to connect with him. 

zayn slowly begins moving liam's way until liam is fully on his back, and zayn's sitting on top of him, his hands on liam's chest, feeling the way liam's heart beats against his rib cage. and that's something that zayn will never be over. liam stares wide eyed at zayn, and zayn presses his hard on against liam's, making liam whimper.

"can you not tease me?" liam groans, "i've been without you for too long, i haven't even used my hand to say the least, so please," liam begs, "don't tease me."

but before zayn can continue, liam blurts "let me take care of you, please baby." 

his honest brown eyes, that are blown by the arousal make zayn shrink within his own skin, and he nods. liam sits up and cups zayn's face, brushing his thumb against the slope of his nose, his thick beard, the curve of his cheekbones, and zayn's lips, he closes their gap, still touching zayn softly, moving his hands from zayn's face to his bum, kneading softly. 

zayn begins moving his hips against liam's, gasping softly against liam's lips, loving the way liam touches him always, with so much delicacy as if he may break. liam moves his hands up to the hem of zayn's shirt, and pulls it off, looking at zayn's soft skin for the first time in days. he begins peppering kisses along zayn's neck, and sucks on the soft skin by zayn's collarbones. zayn whimpers, and wriggles on liam's lap, not wanting to break the contact and the pleasure he feels. liam presses open mouthed kisses on zayn's chest, and he bings messing with the band of zayn's sweats, not wanting to push this too fast, but needing zayn just as much as zayn needs liam. 

liam grips zayn's hips, and presses his thumbs to zayn's navel, loving the way his hands always make zayn look so small, so delicate and pure. the way his tan skin contrasts against zayn's olive toned skin makes liam want to leave bruises, the ones he always catches zayn smiling at the next day when he stares at his reflection in the mirror. 

"your sweats," liam chuckles, "i need them off, yeah?" 

zayn nods hastily, and lifts his hips, so liam can pull them off, leaving zayn in the black panties liam bought him at the beginning of the tour. liam grins, and zayn flushes a deep red that makes liam giggle. 

"was your plan for me to find you on my bed just wearing these?"

"only if you didn't forgive me," zayn says truthfully. "you had this look on your face when i first wore them," zayn says quietly, still blushing. 

and it's true. he looks delectable in them. the lace hugs his small hips nicely, and they contrast so well with his skin tone that it makes liam proud that he wears them better than any woman he's seen in a catalog.

liam begins kissing zayn's shoulder, moving up to zayn's ear.

he's imagining all the ways this could go, his palms on zayn's bum. then he remembers something he can't believe he forgot..

he usually picked on zayn for having a small but cute bum, but in the panties he got for zayn, they always made his bum look nice, delectable, and "worthy of eating" as he once put it. 

"give daddy a show, will you?" he asks, when he's nipping at zayn's earlobe.

this makes zayn shiver, and he slowly lifts himself up from liam's lap. with an innocent look on his face, he walks to the middle of their bedroom, and begins swaying and rolling his hips with so much grace and confidence that it makes liam harder than he already is. 

he wanted to hold until he could get into zayn, but he needs relief. zayn is touching himself all over, sometimes even slapping his own bum. liam pulls his cock out of his pants, and begins pulling at it, thumbing at the head, grunting. 

"baby, you're so beautiful," liam says, loving the way zayn's doing a show for him without any music, just with the own confidence hes gained over the years. he begins teasing, pulling at the band of his panties, taking them off but not quite. he's on his front now, rubbing on his cock, it being fully hard now, the head poking through the band of the panties. 

"baby girl," liam says, and zayn opens his eyes, widely, "take them off yeah?"

zayn begins shimmying off the panties, and he's now standing completely naked, his hard cock against his navel. liam stares at the marvelous sight. a brown doe eyed man, with a light blush covering his chest and cheeks stands before him.

liam pulls off his shirt, and takes off his pants and underwear. he digs through the drawer, and pulls out the lube, as well as several condoms. 

"come here baby girl, let daddy take care of you." zayn walks over to by where liam is standing and liam gently makes zayn lay on his back. 

"spread your legs yeah?" and zayn willingly does so.

liam grabs the bottle of lube and coats his fingers with it, warming it up before he presses one of his fingers to zayn rim, teasing his hole before he pushes a finger in, making zayn groan loudly. liam drags his fingers in and out, his breath caught in his throat because even though zayn is always beautiful, no one gets to see this zayn. the one that's so pliant underneath him, wide eyed due to the arousal, incoherent pleas that bubble in his mouth. 

zayn nods, "another one, daddy, please," and liam adds another finger. zayn makes a pinched face, then he relaxes and genius shifting on the bed, needing for liam to touch his prostate that liam is trying so hard to avoid.

"fuck, daddy, so good, so so good, please," he babbles out, "fuck me, please."

"are you sure you,re ready, baby?"

"yes, please daddy, i need to feel you fill me up, please daddy," he begs. 

liam reaches for the condoms, but zayn stops him. "no daddy, please i need to feel you, please."

liam thinks about it for a while, but he realizes that he and zayn have been together for nearly 3 years, and they've been safe this entire time. 

liam reaches for the lube coating his cock with a decent about of lube before he lines himself up at zayn's entrance. 

liam pushes himself in slowly, gripping zayn's hips, and they both groan in unison. 

"fuck baby, you're so tight, so perfect," liam grunts. 

zayn's breathing is heavy, his hole gaping, trying to relax, neck veins visible.

liam's body blankets zayn's, and liam sucks a few bruises along zayn's chest, before kissing his lips. zayn wraps his legs around liam's hips. liam grabs zayn's hands above his head and pins him against the mattress. his doe eyed beauty stares at him lovingly, before he gives liam approval to move. 

liam bucks his hips, and bottoms out, but he pushes back in slowly, loving how perfect this feels. the sensation that runs through his spine. he keeps his pace on, fucking zayn slowly but deeply, always hitting zayn's spot that make him arch his back in pleasure. he mumbles sweet nothings into zayn's ear, kissing him softly each time, enjoying how good their bodies fit together.

he unpins zayn, and brings zayn flush to his neck.

"you're so good to me," he manages to say, "i love you so much, li, so fucking much."

zayn's hips meet liam's thrusts, and he comes untouched, moaning liam's name while riding his own high. 

liam comes in zayn soon after, kissing zayn deep in the mouth, to stifle his loud groan.

the lay on the bed, their limbs loose and their chests covered in come.

zayn lays on the bed, his eyes closed, and liam thinks about how beautiful his boy is. he stands from the bed and walks to the bathroom, and brings a towel before he bends down and picks his pants looking for something. 

"li, c'm back t'bed babe," zayn mumbles, almost drifting off to sleep. "t's late, yeah?' 

liam cleans zayn's stomach before cleaning himself off, and lays on the bed, his front to zayn's back. liam gets the bed sheet and drapes it over their naked bodies, with the box he got from his pants in his hand. 

"zee, you asleep?" liam asks, his voice wavering.

zayn shakes his head and hums. 

Liam reaches for Zayn's left hand, and softly whispers in his ear, "I know it's been hard for you lately, but I'd hate to know that you're beating yourself up everyday you don't see me, worrying if I'm ever gonna come back into your arms... or if I'm ever gonna stop loving you."

Zayn's breath hitches, and he turns around to face Liam.

_"Will you marry me?"_

Liam hates himself for seeing Zayn cry the second time this night, but he had been planning to do this if Zayn ever got back to touring. So he carried that box with him for 2 weeks, waiting until he saw Zayn again to ask him to be his husband. 

He snaps back to reality, waiting of Zayn's answer. 

Zayn gives a small nod, being lost at words. 

"I love you so much, Liam, fuck, I can't believe you, you sap," Zayn giggles while Liam puts the ring on his finger. 

"I love you too, now go to sleep, my beautiful and brave boy."


End file.
